


Crack the Shutters

by sleeponrooftops



Series: Snow Patrol Project [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that was how Ginny and I loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack the Shutters

_Crack the shutters open wide,_

_I want to bathe you in the light of day,_

_And just watch you as the rays_

_Tangle up around your face and body._

_I could sit here for hours,_

_Finding new ways to be awed each minute,_

_Cos the daylight seems to want you_

_Just as much as I want you._

She’s asleep.

 

I sigh, lifting a red strand of hair out of her delicate face.  She’s so pale, she almost looks like a little porcelain doll.  Her features are softly accentuated, just little lines that form her face, round and adorable.  She smiles in her sleep as I lean down to kiss her cheek, a soft touch of love.  Her grey blue eyes are shut to the world, to the fears of yesterday.

 

Yesterday.

 

The end of the war.

 

I sigh, leaning back down onto her bed, my own emerald eyes closing, my mother’s eyes, my mother who died for me.  Yesterday was, easily, one of the hardest days I’ve ever lived through.  I remember finally revealing myself and throwing up my arm, wand in hand, to face Voldemort, and all I could see was a flash of red hair and a scream of surprise.

 

My Ginny.

 

Now here we are, safe, alive, together.  I haven’t seen her in over half a year, and every day has been torture.  Sighing, I lean over, kissing her cheek once again.  Her hair tickles my face, and I smile, blowing it away.  We’re in her room, tucked away from the noise and insanity that is reality.  Fleur and Molly had worked endlessly to repair the Burrow while the boys were away helping the Order, while Hermione, Ron, and I were away finding and destroying Horcruxes, and so, when I collapsed to the ground after Voldemort’s death, and when Ginny finally came to pick me back up, we had somewhere to go after.

 

It was only the morning after, and early at that.  I _should_ be still asleep, like the beautiful girl next to me is, but it’s almost hard to imagine that we really are safe, we really are okay.  But we are, and here I am, arms wrapped around the love of my life.

 

She’s wearing my t-shirt, and I can remember the day exactly that I gave it to her.  It was during my sixth year, post-Dean, and I was up late in front of the fire, just thinking.  She came downstairs, smiling when she saw me.  She only said my name, and it instantly took away all of my fears, all of my anxieties.  She sat next to me, put her hand in mine, and kissed me on the cheek.  She told me she loved me, and I whispered that I loved her, too.  I keep that memory close to my heart, and, every moment of anger and despair and anguish that I felt during those months in the middle of nowhere, I just thought back to her, thought back to that very moment, when she promised her love to me.

 

She asked me to sleep in her bed, like I’d done so many times before; go up late, go back early.  I obliged with a soft kiss on her temple, sent her back upstairs, and went back to my dorm.  I grabbed an extra shirt, a pair of jeans, and Converse before joining her upstairs.  She immediately stole my extra shirt.

 

Now, looking at her in it now, I can’t help but notice how _Ginny_ she’s made it.  She’s split the neck so that it’s a ragged v-neck, and there’s holes along the hem where she’s worriedly played with it and forced her fingers through it.  It’s long on her, too, and so she never wears pants with them, and I’m left to just peek down at her long legs and beautiful body.

 

I love her in so many ways.

 

She is, by far, the most beautiful girl I know.

 

I smile, moving just a little closer to her, so that our toes touch and our knees grace each other’s and I can mesh my hands with hers, an smell the scent of her hair, can breathe in the essence that is my girl.  I close my eyes, lay there beside her for a while, just soaking this moment in, memorizing it so that I’ll have it forever.

 

The curtains shuffle, the breeze of a beautiful spring day.  Summer is fast-approaching, and I can’t wait to spend every waking moment with my Ginny in the upcoming months.  The sunlight streams in sunlight, another strong gust pushing the curtains farther away, and I smile over at her, watching the way her skin is illuminated and she practically glows.

 

“Tell me that you love me.”

 

I barely see her lips move, barely notice the way her smile is suddenly larger, and the way her eyes blink open, and she’s staring up at me.

 

“I love you, Ginny,” I breathe, leaning down to kiss her, “with every beat of my heart and every breath that I take.”

 

“Tell me that you’ll never leave me again.”

 

“I am yours, forever and always.”

 

“Okay.  I’m going back to sleep, then.”

 

I laugh, softly, as she snuggles in close to me, burying her face in my chest.  I stay like that for a little while, just holding her in my arms, cherishing the feeling of absolute serenity and bliss.  Mine.  She is mine, and I never have to worry about how I’m hurting her by being away or how she’s holding onto someone that could be dead in a second.  We are one, something I adore.

 

“Ginny,” I whisper after some time, after hours of just lying with her in my arms, the greatest feeling in the world, “Ginny, are you awake?”

 

“Mm, yes, and I love you,” she mumbles into my shirt, and I can feel her smile.

 

“I love you, too.  Will you marry me?”

 

It’s the simplest moment in the world, the simplest and calmest I’ve ever experience.  She sighs, and every stress and doubt is gone with that exhale, every bad thought and distress disappears as she smiles larger.

 

“I’ve always wanted to be yours forever, Harry.  Of course.”

 

And that was how Ginny and I loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t very long, but I’m proud of it. I like how it’s written, and I like the delicacy of it. Disagree if you want, but, I’m not upset with it, so that’s a small success for me. (This actually was probably my favorite one to write.)


End file.
